


Worse Than Nicotine

by theaverageone



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-High School, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Trust Issues, hate that turns to love trope, hesitant relations, rin loses his virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaverageone/pseuds/theaverageone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin doesn't do love. At least, not until he gets a taste of his new teammate. </p><p>Based on the song by Panic! At the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing any sort of fan fiction, let alone smut. Be nice to me. :)

Rin fingered the glass full of whiskey sitting on the counter in front of him and sighed. His guy was late. They had agreed to meet at 8:45 at Rin’s favorite bar. Rin would be wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a black beanie so he’d be easy to spot. He took a quick survey of the room behind him. The only other bar occupants aside from himself and the bartender was a college aged couple at the pool table and a man with black cropped hair about Rin’s age sitting a few bar stools down.

It was now 9:15 and there was no sign of his awaited companion. Or should he say doglvr69? Rin never asked for names, but going by their profile tags seemed a bit shallow. He decided to wait a bit longer. If his guy didn’t show up, he might try hitting up the black haired man. He was highly attractive and seemed a bit vulnerable, what with being at a bar alone on a Tuesday night. 

This all started a year and a half ago, after Rin had gone through a particularly long dry spell. His right hand and collection of Cock and Cum magazines just weren’t doing the trick anymore. One afternoon, while watching one of his favorite television shows, one of the characters offered sexual services through a personal website. Anonymous clients would message her with solicitations and she would reply with a time and place. Rin was captivated. He hadn’t been having much luck at any of the clubs he frequented, so why not try to meet people via the internet? Of course his website would be just for pleasure and not profit. 

A week after making his site public, Rin was pleasantly surprised at the amount of solicitations he had been receiving. He would screen potential hookups with a few basic questions (“Experience with other men?”, “Services needed?) and would then designate a time and place for them to meet up. After the thrill and satisfaction of his first anonymous encounter, Rin was hooked and it quickly became a nightly routine. 

Rin picked up his glass and drained the last few gulps of its contents. He was reaching for his wallet to pay when a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. 

“Baited Shark?”

Rin looked over his shoulder at the person whose hand had touched him. “Doglvr69?”

The man smiled and nodded. He had blonde tresses that hung just to his eyebrows and was dressed in business casual, a crisp white button-up shirt accompanied with a black tie and slacks. He was very attractive. 

“You’re late,” Rin replied. He grabbed the man’s hand off his shoulder and led him to the restrooms. Walking past the black haired man, Rin’s eyes briefly met his. Rin felt his face grow hot and quickly looked away. Those were the most intense pair of emerald eyes… 

Trying to shift his focus back onto his client, he burst through the restroom door. Choosing the farthest stall, he quickly shut and bolted the door and started unbuttoning the man’s pants.

“Don’t waste any time, do you?” the man chuckled, as Rin got down on his knees.

“Foreplay seems unnecessary in these situations.” Rin replied as he pulled his clients briefs down, revealing his half-hard dick. 

“I suppose. If you do this a lot…” the man’s words were cut off as Rin took him in his mouth. Rin gripped the base of the man’s shaft and slowly started pumping. He let out a small moan as Rin worked his tongue around the tip, tasting the precum that dribbled out. Rin reached into his own briefs with his free hand and started pumping himself, listening to the man’s moans of pleasure above him.

There was a sudden gust of cold air that swept through the restroom. Rin paused his movements, listening intently for the sound of approaching footsteps. The owner of the bar knew of his sexual rendezvous’ and was only allowing it to continue under the condition that Rin didn’t bring too much attention to his actions in front of other patrons.

Not hearing anything, Rin resumed sucking the man’s throbbing cock. He gently grazed his sharp teeth against the foreskin, receiving a lewd grown of pleasurable surprise as a reward. Taking in his client’s sounds, Rin worked his own hard dick faster, gently thumbing his own head before bring down heavy strokes down his shaft. Magazines would never be able to amount to the combined actions of fucking himself and someone else simultaneously. 

Rin felt hands grip his hair and the man bucked his hips, spurring Rin to suck harder. He slowly pulled his lips in and dragged his mouth all the way to the tip before taking the man’s cock back into his mouth till he felt it hit the back of his throat. He repeated this action until the man’s grip in his hair tightened and his thighs starting to quiver 

“I’m gonna cum,” the man gasped. Rin pumped faster, letting the man fuck his mouth harder till the bitter taste of cum spurt onto his tongue and ran down his throat. Seconds later, Rin felt relief as his cock shot out his load onto the bathroom floor. He kept both his hands going, giving slow pumps to get the last few drops out and then swallowed. 

“That was hot,” the man rasped as Rin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you always swallow?” 

“No. But you didn’t taste half bad.”

Rin got up off the floor and made to leave the stall but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He brought his face closer and before his could bring his mouth to Rin’s, Rin whipped back around to face the door.

“Oh come on. Just as a thank you,” the man pleaded.

Rin shook his arm from the man’s grasp, and pushed open the stall door just in time to catch sight of a man’s heel disappear through the closing bathroom door. Rin breathed a sigh; he knew he had heard someone come in earlier. He should’ve been more careful in containing his client’s voice. Hopefully whoever the guy was, he wouldn’t raise a complaint to the bartender. 

“One little peck on the lips wouldn’t kill you,” came the man’s voice from the stall. 

“I don’t kiss. Sorry,” Rin threw over his shoulder as he exited the bathroom, leaving the man to clean himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of reminiscent of Pretty Woman, with the whole no-kissing thing. And yes, Rin's favorite tv show in this instance is Sherlock, and he's channeling 'The Woman' as inspiration for his website.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple weeks kept Rin too busy to indulge in his newfound hobby. The National Championships were coming up, so his social life took a backseat as his training intensified. After spending most of his day at the pool and in the gym, he was far too tired to even check into his websites traffic. 

It was after a particular grueling day of training where a ray of light hit Rin. He finished his last butterfly lap, hearing his coach’s whistle signaling the end of practice. Bracing his hands on the pool side floor, he gracefully started to lift his body from the water when a tile under his right palm came loose from the grout, making him loose his balance. Rin flew backwards, arm outstretched. Another hand clasped onto his suddenly and pulled, keeping him from falling back into the pool. 

“Careful. Wouldn’t want the team’s best swimmer getting hurt right before Nationals.”

Rin let out a sigh of relief. A careless injury would be the last thing he needed right now. He dropped the man’s hand and pulled off his cap and goggles, meeting his savior’s eyes, “Yeah, that wouldn’t be ideal. Thanks for tha-“ 

He cut off mid-word. His eyes met a pair of stunning emerald ones, belonging to a man about Rin’s age with short cropped black hair. 

“You sure you’re alright? Should I fetch the trainer?” the man stared at him, his eyes showing no hint of emotion. 

Rin’s mouth fell agape – he had definitely seen that piercing gaze before.

“Ah, yeah. I’m good. Sorry.” Rin spurt out, wrenching his focus from the strangers gaze. He made his way to a bench where his bag lay. He grabbed his towel and started drying his hair, trying to calm his flustered mind. Who was that guy? And where the hell did he know him from?

The burst of the coach’s whistle sounded again, and Rin turned around to see her and the rest of his teammates gathered around the center benches. 

“Alright everyone! Great job today. After this past month of hard work, I’m letting you all have the weekend to blow off some steam and get some much deserved rest. You’ve earned it.” The coach gave a smile to everyone in the circle, then continued;

“Don’t go too crazy though, because we pick up again on Monday. This time, with a new teammate –“ she took a step to her right, revealing the man Rin had just encountered, “Meet Yamazaki Sousuke. He’s just started his first semester here and has had a bit of a late start in our season, but shows excellent potential nonetheless. He’s a butterfly swimmer, so I leave him in your care, Matsuoka.”

Rin’s eyes widened as Sousuke’s, once again, met his. 

The coach blasted her whistle once more to signal dismissal, and everyone started gathering their things and dispersing. Rin shoved his towel in his bag and immediately headed towards the showers. This newcomer was throwing him off; where did he recognize him from? Was he one of his past clients? Rin grit his teeth at that thought. No, he wasn’t careless enough to forget one of their faces. He would know if he sucked the guy’s dick. So why was he so familiar?

Rin reached the locker rooms and found them deserted. Everyone must have just went straight home after the news of having the weekend off. All the better for him – he’d have more time to wind down. He went over to the showers and cranked the faucet. Cold water met him, sending a tingle down his spine. His shoulders tensed, finally relaxing when the water warmed, relieving his body of the initial temperature shock. Rin peeled his suit down past his knees, when a sound from behind him made him straighten and whip around.

Sousuke stood at the shower entrance, casually leaning against the wall, watching him, “Please, continue.”

“Do you need something?” Rin furrowed his brows, and went to pull his suit back on. If the guy wanted to talk, couldn’t he wait till he was out of the shower? 

Sousuke didn’t move. He merely replied with, “Didn’t mean to interrupt. Please…continue.”

Rin just stared at him. Was he really supposed to shower with this guy just staring at him? If he wanted to talk, he should just say so. Whatever the case, Rin wasn’t shy. His hobby made him immune to embarrassment from being naked in front of other men. If the new guy insisted on waiting until Rin was done showering, then he would finish his shower.

Rin stripped his suit off all the way and tossed it to the side. He rubbed at his chest, feeling the slickness of the chlorine coating his body. He ran his hands through his hair, working out the tangles, when he felt a hand circle around his body and cup his crotch. 

Rin spun around and slapped the hand away, his face coming within inches of Sousuke’s. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing??” Rin spat. He shoved at Sousuke’s chest, making him stumble a few steps back. Sousuke didn’t reply, but advanced on Rin, pinning him against the shower wall. 

“Hey! Knock this shit off!” Rin snarled, trying to worm his hands free from Sousuke’s grasp above his head. Sousuke was taller, so Rin cranked his head back to meet his gaze. Sousuke simply stared blank-faced, showing no reaction to Rin’s death glare.

“I swear to god, if you don’t let go of me, I’ll fucking ki-ah!“ Rin let out a sudden sharp moan. With his free hand, Sousuke pinched one of Rin’s nipples. He slowly twisted it back and forth, eliciting another moan from Rin’s throat. 

“I knew it.” Sousuke’s lip curled into a satisfied smile. He dropped his grip from Rin’s hands and turned to exit the showers. 

Rin let his hands fall back down to his sides as he watched Sousuke go, too shocked to find his voice. Those piercing emerald eyes…the water shifted briefly between cold and warm, breaking Rin from his confusion. 

“H-hey! What the fuck, man! Are you looking to get your ass kicked??” he shouted at Sousuke’s back. 

Sousuke kept walking, ignoring Rin till he swung through the locker room doors.  
Rin just stood there, wet and naked, suddenly recalling intense emerald eyes and glimpses of a man’s heel leaving through a restroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with the ending here, so sorry if it's a bit blunt and lame. Also, thanks for the kudos everyone!! I love feedback, so if you could leave a comment too, that would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the chapters before, Sousuke was said to have emerald eyes. I'm an idiot -- his eyes are very clearly a teal. So I have corrected that in this chapter.

Rin’s apartment door slammed shut behind him. His hair was still wet from his shower; his encounter with Sousuke left him too flustered to dry it fully before hastily getting dressed and heading home. He had known someone had walked into the restroom that night he met Doglvr69….but how was he to know that weeks later he’d be running into the intruder face-to-face?

He threw his bag down and slumped onto the couch. He casually peeked over to his computer situated on the coffee table and decided to check into his website. He had the whole weekend off and desperately needed to let off some steam after the weirdness of the day. 

Due to his long absence, his solicitations inbox was chalked full – he scrolled through the message titles, waiting for one to catch his eye. The messages continued on and on, with nothing really popping out. Rin decided to do a random selection in the interest of time; he closed his eyes, held down the down arrow key for a few seconds then stopped. He opened one eye and read the profile tag – whaleshrkx. His interest piqued, he clicked on the message, which didn’t contain a title:

“Let’s see if you fuck as good as you swim”

Rin smirked. This guy had a sense of humor. Rin loved a challenge more than anything, and after being presented with such, he just couldn’t turn it down. He quickly typed out a response. It was pretty late notice, so who knew if the guy was even available? 

Not a minute later did Rin receive his response. 

“Name the place”

Rin blinked. Not once had he ever received a response from a potential client that quickly. Even on the off chance this guy had notifications being sent to his email, it took a minimum of an hour for Rin to hear back from anyone about his solicitations. Must be pretty pent up, Rin thought and laughed at the irony. 

“The Den. Know it?”

30 seconds and Rin received another reply.

“Yeah, I know it.”

“Alright. 30 minutes. I’ll be wearing a black tank top and a green beanie.”

No response. Rin frowned. He stared at the screen, wondering if the guy on the other end had changed his mind. 

Ten minutes passed, with no answer. Rin contemplated what he should do; he didn’t exactly feel like sitting at home alone on his weekend off. So he decided to throw caution to the wind and got dressed in the items he said he’d be wearing and headed out to the meeting place. 

Rin briskly walked down the sidewalk towards The Den, his green beanie sticking out in contrast with his fire colored hair. He squinted in the direction of the bar, trying to gauge what size crowd it attracted that night. He could make out a group of college-aged girls loitering near the lamp post in front, smoking cigarettes. Their attention seemed focused on the alleyway next to the bar, giggling and pointing at some unseen thing in the shadows. 

As Rin approached, one of the girls caught sight of him and chimed, “Oooo here comes another one!”

At that, all the other girls broke their focus from the alleyway to look at Rin, queuing more giggles. One girl even started to fan herself, “Damn, he’s hot. Come over here, sexy! Tell Mr. Shy-Guy over there to join you and come party with us tonight!” The fanning girl gestured towards the alleyway. Rin raised an eyebrow at the girls and proceeded to walk past them towards the bar entrance, “Sorry ladies, but I’m meeting someone.”

Several of the girls broke away from their pack and grabbed at his arms, stopping Rin in his tracks. He blushed as he looked down and could very clearly see an excess amount of cleavage popping out of the girls very low-cut shirts. 

“Come on now, don’t be like that. We’re just looking for a bit of fun!” a girl with blonde curls squealed. Her brunette friend pressed her large breasts into Rin’s arm, moving her hand up and down his chest. “Mmmm, feel those muscles! Are you a swimmer? I bet you look great in a suit.” She reached up and cupped his chin, turning Rin towards her lips. 

Rin was about to protest, when he felt a presence close in on him and suddenly a hand snatched up his own and dragged him away from the attacking girls, back down the sidewalk he had come. 

“What the-“ Rin blurted out, trying to catch his footing so he wouldn’t fall. He adjusted his body so he was walking forward but with his arm awkwardly slung across his body, as his left hand was being held in the  
right of a tall man with short cropped black hair.

“Sousuke?!” Rin gasped. Sousuke didn’t answer, but tightened his grip on Rin’s hand as the girls shouted their displeasure at their prey being stolen away. 

Sousuke dragged Rin a couple blocks before Rin broke free of his grip. 

“Okay, would you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Rin shouted, building himself up for a fight. He clenched his fist, widening his stand. Whatever Sousuke’s intentions, he was prepared to hit the guy if need be. Sousuke turned to look at Rin, a look of calm on his face, “Whaleshrkx.”

Rin blinked, his fist pulled up by his face, “Huh?”

“I’m whaleshrkx.”

Rin felt himself go pale. Someone knew. About him and his website; and not just anyone, someone on his team. And not just anyone on his team, but the new guy who seemed to have something against Rin. 

“How? I don’t understand…” Rin stumbled, eyes wide as he stared at Sousuke in disbelief. 

Sousuke’s expression didn’t change. His hooded eyes stayed locked on Rin.

“A couple months ago, I encountered you at The Den. You met with someone, a male, and I followed you both into the bathroom. After you left, I talked with your….partner….and he gave me your web address.”  
Rin felt his breathing hitch. He had suspected that the intruder might have been Sousuke after their encounter in the locker room, but actually hearing him confess made it sink in harder. He started to panic. How could he have been so careless? How could he think that he could just sleep around and not eventually get caught by someone who knew him? The contents of the message should’ve given him a clue; “Let’s see if you can fuck as good as you can swim”…it wasn’t public knowledge that Rin was a swimmer. What was Sousuke’s end goal? What if he let the team know his secret? Rin didn’t want to think about the reaction he would get; he would be shunned. He knew the stance on homosexuality his university took and didn’t know if his teammates would accept that part of him. 

A sudden wave of anger swept through Rin. He narrowed his eyes and swung, his clenched fist making solid contact with Sousuke’s chin. 

“Fucking peeping bastard. First there, and then in the shower, and now here…what do you want?” Rin screamed. Sousuke gingerly touched his lip, blood trickling down where the impact of Rin’s punch had split it. He took a couple steps towards Rin, and Rin reacted with a few steps back. Sousuke advanced on him a little quicker and grabbed his arm. 

“Rin, you don’t understand…” 

Rin tried to slap his hand away, but Sousuke pulled him closer, trapping his gripped arm against his chest. 

“Let me go! Let me g-“ Rin was cut short by Sousuke’s lips smashing into his own. Rin struggled under Sousuke’s force, but the taller boy was stronger. Sousuke pried Rin’s lips apart with his tongue and wormed it in, causing saliva to spill down Rin’s chin. “mmghh!” Rin struggled against the intrusion, tasting the copper taste that was Sousuke’s blood from the cut on his lip. Sousuke brushed his tongue against the roof of Rin’s mouth, grazing it against his sharp teeth. Rin’s eyes shot open and he forcefully bit down. 

“Ah!” Sousuke recoiled, loosening his grip on Rin’s arm. Rin swung his captured arm down and them swiftly upward, making Sousuke’s hand slide off completely. He then took several steps back so that he was out of Sousuke’s reach.

Sousuke’s serious expression broke, a small grin appearing on his lips, “such resistance from someone who throws his dick around like free candy.” He gave a harsh laugh. Rin glared at him, preparing for another punch if Sousuke decided to advance on him again.

“You don’t know anything about me or how I operate.” Rin spat. He was sick of Sousuke’s games, “just tell me what you’re after.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, “what I’m after? You. I liked what I saw. I loved what I heard. But apparently you’re pickier with you sexual partners than I thought, since you’re rejecting me even though I’m throwing myself at you.” He absently scratched the back of his head. Rin continued to glare at him. 

“How can I believe you? I do I know you aren’t going to make my exploits public and sell me out to the team?”

Sousuke’s grin faded. A scowl replaced it, giving him a menacing air when combined with his naturally hooded eyes.

“I have no reason to tell the team anything. Wouldn’t I be putting myself in danger, seeing as I’m the one who approached you?”

Rin remained unconvinced. It was his word over Sousuke’s, the team would have little reason to believe whatever he said over their top swimmer. Even so, he barely knew Sousuke and whatever his true intentions were, Rin wasn’t going to let his guard down. 

“If that’s the case, then why continue with your solicitation? What if I told the team about YOU? You do know that our university isn’t too keen on homosexuals.”

Sousuke laughed, “I’m aware.”

Rin was utterly confused by this man. His reactions didn’t fit the situation at all. Sousuke took a few steps forward, making Rin tense with apprehension.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? The point of my meeting you was to let off some steam, right? So why don’t we do that? There’s no reason not to trust me.” Sousuke suggested, his teal eyes that Rin remembered so well bearing into his own crimson colored pair. 

“How can I be sure?” Rin questioned, his body still tense with wariness. 

Sousuke pondered that a bit. He raised his eyebrows and took out his cell phone, “How about you take pictures? That way you’ll have photographic evidence of me being involved, so if I were to say anything, you’d be able to incriminate me as well. And since you’re so worried about your own reputation, I shouldn’t have to worry about you showing them off to anyone. It’s a win-win.” He smirked, clearly pleased with himself for being able to reason through Rin’s lack of trust. 

Digging in his own pocket, Rin whipped out his cell phone. It had been a while since he last had any sort of release. He contemplated his options, staring from the phone to Sousuke and back again before giving his consent, “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Sousuke’s grin widened and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. “Right, Mr. Matsuoka. Let’s see if you fuck as good as you swim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know where this was going to go, but I'm liking where my writing is taking me. 
> 
> Updated the tags according to this chapter's content as well. 
> 
> Again, I thrive on feedback, so comment please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Before I knew it, I was 9 pages deep. And so much sassy Sousuke. :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Sousuke tossed the room key in his hand as he led Rin down the hallway. He shot Rin a heated look over his shoulder as they reached their room, unlocking it and pulling Rin inside. 

Wasting no time, Sousuke unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chiseled stomach and chest. Rin loitered near the door, doubts about going through with this surging through his head. He was definitely thinking with his penis when he consented to follow Sousuke to this hotel. The fact that Sousuke was a teammate, a teammate that Rin was supposed to be mentoring after the weekend, was still forefront in Rin’s mind. He felt his phone in his pocket and was reminded of their compromise; Rin would take pictures, securing evidence that would incriminate Sousuke in the event that he did out him to the team. That was a small comfort at least. 

Sousuke reached out towards Rin, grabbing the fabric of his tank top, and gently tugged him further into the room. His hooded teal eyes were caught in the street lights leaking through the hotel window, revealing a lustful glint that sent a shiver down Rin’s spine. He was in too deep to back out now. 

Sousuke took a seat on the edge of the queen sized bed and pulled Rin between his knees, hands languidly placed on his hips. He slid his thumbs under the waistline of Rin’s pants, softly stroking at his bare skin. Rin closed his eyes and attempted to slow his breathing. Whatever Sousuke thought, Rin would be in control of this scenario. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Sousuke breathed, staring up into Rin’s, now flushed, face. Rin scowled; Sousuke’s choice of word weren’t exactly flattering. 

“Right. Thanks.” Rin answered awkwardly. Better get things started then.

Rin knelt down and unbuttoned the front of Sousuke’s jeans. He hooked his fingers into the hem of his briefs and tugged down, revealing Sousuke’s soft erection. With all his talk, Rin would have thought he’d be bursting. Seems like he’d have to do a bit of work before Sousuke was really hard. He released some hot breaths near the tip, making it jerk in reaction, before slowly taking it into his mouth. Rin expertly puckered his lips, making a seal around the skin. He flicked his tongue under the foreskin, licking under the hood before following the slit all the way to the tip. He prodded the hole with the tip of his tongue and then took the entire length in his mouth. 

He had barely begun sucking, when Sousuke grabbed a chunk of Rin’s hair and pulled his head back, his now fully erect cock leaving Rin’s mouth with a pop. Surprised, Rin wiped saliva from his chin and gave Sousuke a look of confusion. 

“Problem?” 

Sousuke replied by grabbing Rin’s shoulders and throwing him on his back onto the bed. He straddled him, hovering above Rin by the support of his arms. He tugged Rin’s tank top off above his head, knocking his beanie off in the process.

“Um, Sousuke?” Rin started, but was cut off by Sousuke nipping at his earlobe. Rin gasped, his balls tightening. Damn his ears for being so sensitive! Sousuke sucked on the lobe, grazing it between his teeth, then sucked a trail down the side of Rin’s neck. He pulled back, eyes ablaze with want, eyeing Rin’s body like an animal with its captured prey. He reached beneath Rin’s ass, pulling his phone from his back pocket. He flipped the camera on and, stretching back to take in the whole of Rin’s figure sprawled on the bed, snapped some photos. “Hey, wait a second…” Rin blushed and attempted to shield his face, but Sousuke swiped his hands away, taking more pictures.

Sousuke smiled in approval, “lovely.” He flipped the camera towards himself and angled the lens to face down his body length, capturing his naked chest and exposed genitals. “Should we make things even more interesting?” Sousuke smirked mischievously. He propped the phone against the lamp on the bed table and swiped from camera to video. Rin craned his neck around just in time to see Sousuke hit the ‘record’ button.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing? We agreed on pictures, not video.” 

Turning his attentions back to the boy under him, Sousuke nipped at Rin’s jaw. 

“Sou-Sousuke…wait…” Rin breathed, trying to maintain control of his thoughts. Sousuke ignored him, mapping Rin’s skin with his tongue, leaving a slick trail of saliva in its wake. He reached a nipple and encircled it with his mouth, took it between his teeth and pulled. Rin moaned, his dick twitching in response. No…no, this wasn’t going where Rin wanted it. He needed to regain control, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn’t control his body. 

Sousuke was spurred on by the sounds escaping Rin’s mouth. Still tugging on the right nipple, he fingered the left, flicking at the hard pink bud. Rin’s dick hardened, filling his briefs with an uncomfortable tightness. Sousuke pressed his lower body against Rin’s, and suddenly Rin’s dick wasn’t the only hard object rubbing against his leg. Sousuke grinded his crotch against Rin’s and Rin was sure he was going to cum just from that movement alone. He started panting like he had just ran a marathon, his breathing labored by the heat filling his belly. 

Rin grabbed Sousuke’s face and pulled it to face him. “Sousuke…I think you’re mistaken….I service my clients, not the other way around.” Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him, “So you’re a top? Well that’s too bad. Because I’M a top.” He gave Rin a playful smirk and went in for a kiss, which Rin dodged, making Sousuke’s lips smash against his cheek. 

“Why so bashful all of a sudden?” Sousuke asked, a twinge of annoyance in his tone. 

“I don’t kiss.”

Sousuke blinked. “Oh. Okay. May I ask why?” 

Rin let out an exasperated sigh. He wasn’t about to put up with Sousuke’s condescending attitude on top of everything else. “Does it matter? I just don’t kiss.”

Sousuke chuckled and gently swiped a finger across Rin’s parted lips, “Well I think that’s moot, since I kissed you not twenty minutes ago in the street.”

Rin blushed, reminded of the assault on his mouth. “I’m trying to forget about that, thank you.” Sousuke laughed apologetically but then grabbed Rin’s wrists, prying his hands off his face. He slammed his arms down on the bed above Rin’s head, causing Rin’s face to heat with anger. “I’m not joking, Sousuke! Now stop it and get off me!” He writhed under Sousuke’s weight but was securely pinned to the bed. Sousuke continued to laugh. 

“I think you need to learn to let go. Relax. Have some fun. Go with the flow.” He ran his tongue   
along Rin’s jaw, evoking a shudder through Rin’s body. “Why do you think I have the fucking website!” Rin shot back. Sousuke shifted his grip on Rin’s wrists into one hand and started undoing Rin’s pants with his free one. He slid Rin’s briefs down, allowing Rin’s very hard cock to spring out against his stomach. 

“This looks promising,” Sousuke teased and dipped his mouth down to suck on the tip. He shimmied Rin’s pants down to his ankles and used his shoulders to spread Rin’s legs further apart. Rin let out a hazy moan as he expertly dipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. He ran his tongue down the underside, stopping to take Rin’s balls in his mouth one at a time. Sousuke then set his large free hand at the base of Rin’s shaft and pulled. 

“Ah! Fuck…” Rin breathed. His balls tightened in Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke diverted his attentions back to Rin’s twitching cock, taking his entire length in his mouth. Rin felt the tip hit what must have been the back of Sousuke’s throat and he tried to keep from bucking his hips, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

The bitter taste of precum hit Sousuke’s senses the harder he sucked. He could feel Rin’s inhibitions lower with every lewd sound exude from his mouth and every writhe of his body. He licked at Rin’s shaft, puckering his lips and hollowing out his cheeks to create a vacuum. He twisted his mouth and pulled back to the head and then shot all the way back down. Rin was reaching his limit. His dick was tingling with the sensation that came before an orgasm, his breathing shallow and irregular. His belly felt like it was filled with hot lead, his hips betraying him, thrusting further into Sousuke’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cu-“ Rin squealed. Right before he reached release, Sousuke pulled his mouth away and flipped Rin onto his stomach, his ass hanging in the air. Too surprised to react, he suddenly felt Sousuke’s hands spread his cheeks and then the feeling of a solid, wet object slide across his inner thigh. 

“Wait, Sousuke, you’re not going to-“ Rin started to protest and then felt the wet object swipe across his entrance. Before he could let out any more squeaks of censure, Sousuke thrust his tongue into Rin’s hole. Rin arched his back in response to the intrusion, a shocked gasp escaping his throat. It was a strange feeling, having something inside him. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant after the initial shock of entry. Sousuke wriggled his tongue around in a circular motion and then pulsed his thrusts, loosening the muscles that instinctively contracted at the foreignness. Sousuke slipped in a finger alongside his tongue. Then the heat of Sousuke’s tongue was gone, replaced by several fingers, sucked up into Rin’s ass all the way to the knuckle. He angled his fingers in a direction towards a wall of muscle and then hit a small donut shaped bump. 

“Fuck!” Rin wailed as Sousuke hit his prostate again. His body convulsed as he came with fervor, the milky substance spilling onto his stomach and chest. Sousuke grinned, pleased that he was able to find Rin’s sweet spot so fast. Rin’s eyes fluttered shut as he continued to finger fuck him, his body refusing to come down from the high of the orgasm he just experienced. He started to rock his hips in tandem with Sousuke’s thrusts, wanting Sousuke to go in further, deeper, his cock already starting to harden again…

“AH!” Rin wailed when Sousuke scissored his fingers, stretching Rin’s hole enough he was convinced something was going to tear. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to rear his hips back, but Sousuke still had control of his wrists and pinned his left leg down with his shoulder so he couldn’t kick himself free. 

“Rin, just bear with it. Trust me, it’s going to help in the long run.” 

Rin’s eyes widened at Sousuke’s words, fear clenching his stomach. “What do you mean it’s going to help…? Help what?” He tucked his chin to his shoulder, trying to get a look at Sousuke’s face who merely looked at him with something that rivaled exasperation.   
Sousuke sat up, still gripping Rin’s wrists rather tightly, and reached towards the bed stand. He grabbed a bottle of complimentary hotel lotion and, with his free hand, clicked it open and squeezed a generous amount onto his sizable length. Rin watched with horror. This was never his intention when he agreed to follow Sousuke up to the hotel room. His plan was to suck Sousuke, get them both off, and part ways. 

Now Sousuke was slathering the lotion onto his cock, making sure to distribute it all the way down his shaft. Once finished, he edged several of his lotion covered fingers back down to Rin’s entrance and thrust them in, coating Rin’s insides as best he could.   
Rin wretched his wrists, trying to break free from Sousuke’s hold. “I never agreed to that! Fingers are one thing, but your dick?! You’re going to rip me in two!” Rin screamed, flailing under Sousuke’s weight. The black haired man was much stronger than he was, no amount of resistance would make Sousuke budge. 

“Compared to all the dicks you must’ve had, I can’t be the biggest,” Sousuke chided, hitting Rin’s prostate again with his lotioned fingers, eliciting a lewd moan from the red head. Rin averted Sousuke’s stare, a deep blush crossing his features. Sousuke suddenly ceased his prodding, a look of comprehension dawn on his face, “Rin...are you a virgin?”

Rin’s blush deepened, “…um…”

Sousuke resumed his finger thrusting, “that might explain why you’re so tight.” Rin whacked his heel against Sousuke’s. “Shut up.” 

Rin found it harder and harder to argue with Sousuke quickening his fingering, hitting his prostate over and over again like an overused toy. He finally found his muscles relaxing, allowing Sousuke to fit four fingers through his entrance with little to no pain. The heat in his cock returned, his balls contracting into his stomach as shudders of incoming pleasure riddled his body. 

“Coming, coming.” Rin mouthed, eyes mere slits as Sousuke kissed up and down his inner thigh. Yet again at the last second, Sousuke withdrew his fingers and instead reached around and shoved them into Rin’s gaping mouth. Much too occupied with the heat enthralling every inch of him to care about the sour taste, Rin lapped his tongue.

Once Rin had thoroughly licked them clean, Sousuke pulled his hand back and rummaged in his back pants pocket. He produced a square packet which he opened with his teeth and unfurled a condom roughly onto his throbbing cock. The room was full of their heavy breathing, small moans coming from Rin as his hips quacked in anticipation. Once fully covered, Sousuke released Rin’s wrists to free up both his hands. He gripped Rin’s cheeks and spread them, eyeing his now swollen entrance, a mixture of lotion and Rin’s wetness running out down his thighs. He gently massaged Rin’s ass, trying to help relieve any left-over tension in his muscles. Sousuke bit his lip, lined up his rock hard cock with Rin’s hole and thrust. 

“Fuck!” Rin gasped as he climaxed, cum splattering the sheets beneath him. His dick remained rigid as Sousuke continued to slowly nudge himself in little by little. A hefty grunt sounded from Sousuke’s throat when Rin had taken in his entire length.

“Good boy. Sucked in all the way to the hilt.” Sousuke purred. He grinded his hips in a circle,   
his hooded eyes fluttering at the feeling of Rin’s walls squeezing his shaft. He dug his nails into Rin’s hips as he pulled out to the head and then slammed back in. Rin let out a groan, his back arching and his head whipping back. His eyes widened at the sensation of being full; full of a pulsing heat, a feeling foreign to any he’d experienced before. Sousuke thrust again and again, the sound of skin slapping together mixing with cries of pleasure coming from the red head beneath him. He angled his hips and rammed into Rin’s prostate. 

Rin’s body became numb, his skin burning to the touch. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head as Sousuke pounded into him. A stream of saliva fell from his gaping mouth, breaths raspy and uneven. He was consumed with the feeling of Sousuke filling him from behind. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Rin whined, timing his words with the slap of Sousuke’s balls against his ass. 

“Fuck, Rin, you feel so good,” Sousuke moaned. He reached around and grasped Rin’s hard erection, synching his pumps with his thrusts. Rin clenched the sheets, balling them up in his hands, “ah….mngh …” Sousuke leaned over Rin’s back and bit at his shoulder. He brought his lips right up to Rin’s ear and whispered, “give the camera a look. When you watch this later, I want you to see the pleasure in your eyes.” He cupped his free large palm under Rin’s chin and brought it to face the phone. He snaked his middle finger into his open mouth, fingered Rin’s tongue and nibbled his ears. Rin’s eyes, unfocused, blinked shut as Sousuke worked his dick. 

Sousuke quickened his movements, his pace uneven. He slid his palm up Rin’s spine and grabbed a fistful of fiery hair. “Mmm!” Rin hissed as Sousuke pulled. He grit his teeth as Rin squeezed his muscles, constricting his length with even tighter heat. “Ah, fuck me Sousuke!” Rin wailed. The hand around Rin’s cock gave a few more quick pumps – a spasm took over his body, cum spilling onto Sousuke’s hand and wrist. Hearing his name escape Rin’s lips gave Sousuke renewed fervor and after several deep thrusts of his dick, he stiffened and released his load, “gah!”

They collapsed on each other, limbs becoming a tangled mess as they attempted to slow their heightened breathing, their chests heaving from the exertion. Sousuke came to first, leaving his soft length inside Rin. He carefully maneuvered their bodies into a side-lying position, hugging Rin snuggly to his chest. 

“Holy…fuck….” Rin breathed. Sousuke chuckled against his shoulder, entwining his fingers with Rin’s, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Rin squeezed his cheeks, eliciting a twitch from Sousuke’s still present cock. He smiled to himself; he never imagined his first time to take place like this. Sousuke rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the back of his hand and suddenly Rin’s chest tightened.

What was this feeling? Rin first thought he was having a panic attack, but the shortness of breath wasn’t present. The more Sousuke repeated the gesture, the tighter Rin’s chest became. His heartbeat seemed to quicken, a deafening boom echoing in his ears; it was becoming so loud that Rin was afraid his heart would betray him and let Sousuke in on his feelings. 

Sousuke blew on Rin’s ear, breaking his reverie. “You’re not regretting it, are you?” he asked softly. Rin leaned back to meet his eyes, “No. No, I’m not. Which is strange.” Sousuke quirked his eyebrows. Rin shifted awkwardly under his gaze, not sure what else to say. He couldn’t explain how he was feeling, as he’d never felt anything similar to it before. Those teal eyes bore into his crimson ones, sending a shiver down his spine. Before Rin could stop himself, he spun his body around and pressed his lips to Sousuke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on feedback, so please leave a comment! :D


End file.
